Mis Felicitaciones
by KenKa1804
Summary: Durante la madrugada kakashi no puede dormir por lo incomodo del sillón, mientras en su cama, una señorita solo puede soñar con ser la primera cuando salga el sol. Especial: ¡Feliz 15 de septiempre II!


**Mis felicitaciones**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto© me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías, este fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro según la normativa de Fanfiction, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

"…Personajes pensando…"

-…Personajes hablando…-

(…Algunas acciones…)

…Narración…

* * *

La luz se filtraba por la pequeña apertura que había entre la cortina y la ventana de la oscura habitación, débilmente, el pequeño rayo, fue creciendo hasta alcanzar la fuerza necesaria para iluminar la estancia. El roció se dispersaba, los tejones se desperezaban y los pájaros alegres comenzaban a desplegar las alas, el sol se elevaba imponente sobre el cielo, tan solo como el podía hacerlo provocando todo aquel hechizo de actividad y movimiento. Y en la oscura habitación, ahora calida y alumbrada, despertaba entre las sabanas una joven mujer.

Adormillada y confundida por el trinar de las aves cantinas, no pudo evitar sentir pereza de sacar la cabeza de entre las esponjosas y perfumadas sábanas para recibir de buena manera la mañana; hoy era lunes, definitivamente no su día favorito, la temperatura baja del cuarto y el calor bajo las mantas la seducían para quedarse y no levantarse hasta bien entrado el día, pero era algo que no se podía dar el lujo de hacer, mas cuando recordó donde estaba. Y fue entonces cuando escucho el 'click' de la puerta y se sentó en la cama de inmediato.

-Buenos días.

-Kakashi-sensei…. Buenos días –Respondió apenada observando entrar al hombre.

-¿Cómo esta ese tobillo?

-¿Tobillo? –Y fue entonces cuando recordó que entrando a la habitación la noche anterior, tropezó con la alfombra y se disloco el tobillo. Por inercia descubrió las sabanas para observar su tobillo izquierdo, la inflamación había bajado notablemente y ya no dolía, por nada era una de las mejores médicos de Konoha.

-Se ve mucho mejor –Comentó él –¿Segura que te sientes bien?

Ella solo atino a sentir con la cabeza –Así es, le dije que no debía preocuparse que la fiebre se me pasaría en la madrugada.

Kakashi suspiró y se sentó en la cama. –Nos diste un buen susto.

Sakura sonrió. Ayer al volver de su misión junto a su maestro y Rock Lee en altas horas de la noche, Sakura ya experimentaba una alta fiebre causada por el corte de varios shurikens cuyos filos había sido pasados por las hojas de una hiedra venenosa, la kunoichi como buena discípula de la maestra en antídotos, se hizo uno, sin embargo perdió toda fuerza y conciencia con el pasar de los minutos hasta el punto de solo decir incoherencias, Lee estuvo de acuerdo con el ninja copia en que no era necesario llevarla al hospital pero tampoco ético dejarla sola en su casa, así que Kakashi se ofreció de buena manera para llevarla a la suya.

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad y atenciones Kakashi-sensei, disculpe las molestias, seguro no fue cómodo dormir en el sofá –Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza –Sabes que no fue nada, no hubiera sido correcto dejarte sola, estoy seguro que tú hubieras hecho como mínimo lo mismo por mí.

-Pero por una parte fue bueno – Dijo ella ocasionando confusión en el semblante de Hatake. –Déjeme decirle que me alegra más que nada ser la primera en felicitarle –Y sin previo aviso pero con una gran sonrisa, desapareció el espacio que la separaba de su sensei, rodeándolo con sus brazos y plantando un dulce e inocente beso en su mejilla enmascarada.

Por el acto tan repentino, esta demás mencionar el leve sonrojo que adquirió el rostro del Shinobi.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Kakashi-sensei!

-Sa…Sakura…

-Le voy a preparar un almuerzo muy especial el día de hoy ¡y nada de peros!

-Gr…gracias –Sus brazos, como si tuvieran vida propia, se fueron moviendo hasta quedar a la altura de la cintura de ella, apretándola suavemente contra sí. Por primera vez, correspondió un abrazo con gusto.

Después de un buen rato de estar entre esos brazos y agradecer lo atenta que era la joven, Kakashi pensó que si, en efecto, lo era…un 'Feliz cumpleaños'

Suspiró por el dulce aroma que desprendía su cabello... Si tan solo dejara de lado el 'Usted'.

* * *

**Nota de autora**

**Feliz cumpleaños!! A todos los que cumplen este mes xD**

**Hola a todos no me maten porque aun no sale el 38 de SMBS ó.o entiendan que he tenido una semana horrible que se pone peor y se hace lo que se puede xD pues no me dio tiempo subir este pequeño one shot ayer, ****así que pues lo subo hoy xD dedicado a mi queridísimo Kakashi y por supuesto un homenaje a nuestra pareja favorita KakaSaku!! no podia faltar!**

**Acuerdense de votar en el poll de mi profile porfa!!**

**Sin mas, ya no puedo decir Feliz 15 de septiembre porque ya nos pasamos del dia, así que FELIZ SEPTIEMBRE!!**

**Dejen reviews plis**

**Att: Kenka1804 **


End file.
